Opposites Don't Always Attract Or Do They
by samantha1616
Summary: The Guardians are living peacefully after Pitch is gone. What happens when they get a new Guardian and Pitch comes back? What happens when opposites attract Sucky summary, I know. Read it and see what it is really like!
1. The New Guardian

**A/N: So this is set after the movie, and I had this idea while watching some videos and thinking of a Fan Fic I started a while back with a friend that we only did one chapter of...Each. Total of two chapters. So I do want to warn you, I can't get ahold of the movie, so I'm doing my best to be accurate. Please excuse some of my mistakes.**

**Mrrow. :3**

**P.S.: I didn't know what else to call her, so the name resembles Jack's.**

**P.P.S.: I know I didn't go into much detail, I was tired. And it is short.**

* * *

Manny wanted to show the Guardians something. Something Manny knew they needed. So close to Christmas, everyone was in the North Pole, helping North get ready for Christmas. He was rounding everyone, knowing Manny wanted to show them all something. He was wondering what it was. He was worried Pitch would come back, but the Nightmares chased him away.

Jack was the first to know. He smiled, and twirled his staff as he waited for everyone else, gazing up at the Man in the Moon. He looked back as he heard the voice of Tooth and Bunnymund, and then North last.

They gathered around the site where Manny would reveal what he was most wanting to show the group. As when Jack Frost was chosen as a Guardian, a figure appeared in the moonbeam. This was of a girl. A girl the same age as Jack, holding what appeared to be a floating ball. Something was wrong if Manny was choosing a new Guardian.

* * *

Sarah Light walked through the alley, holding her little ball of light. She never wondered why she had the powers, but she did wonder why she did not remember so much of her life. She was 16, young, and it hadn't even been an immortal for a year. Not that she knew she was immortal anyways.

What she didn't know was that there was a way for her friends to see her.

Her powers were weak, and she did have her own object, sort of like every other Guardian, but it wasn't tangible.

Her irises were a very bright, glowing gold.

* * *

Jack flew above the town Sarah was in, and saw the glowing light. It was so late at night, he wondered why she was wandering the streets. He noticed a peculiar shadow, but laughed at himself for being jumpy.

He landed in front of her, and Sarah gasped and fell back, her little light orb almost going out. "Who- Who are you?" She asked, wondering where this guy had come from. He gave her a mischievous smile. "I am Jack Frost."


	2. He's Back

**A/N: I do not own the movie Rise of the Guardians. Also, just to make it clear, she is immortal, even though it does say shes only been alive for 10 days before she was made a Guardian. Total of 20 days XD. **

* * *

It was 10 days since she was brought to the North Pole to meet the other Guardians. She loved the fact there was a secret world hidden to all but the believers. Sarah Light walked around the workshop in which North was directing the building of toys for Christmas. She smiled and laughed as North looked at her. He smiled at her and moved on.

She walked down the hall to the big room where the globe was, and everything else. She looked at all the glowing lights. Jack was flying around the room, and then landed next to her. "We'll get them to believe in you." He said softly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I don't know Jack. I'm just connected to light, most kids know about the light bulb. I don't have a story."

"We'll make one." He said simply, and smiled at her. She smiled back.

* * *

"You see, I have a friend." Jack said to his friend and believer, Jamie. Jamie smiled at Jack, eager to know about this friend. "Remember how I told you I control ice, and I'm winter?" Jamie nodded. "Well her name is Sarah Light, and she controls light. She keeps the darkness away." Jamie looked slightly confused. "I thought boogie man was gone? Did he come back?" Jamie asked. Jack shook his head. "No. He's far away. She keeps the normal darkness at bay. You remember Sandy?" The child nodded again.

"He gives you dreams, Sarah... She protects you from any little bit of darkness still there." That was true. She had been a Guardian for only 12 days now, but she was doing what she could to ensure Sandy had no problems.

Across the street, there was a dark spot. Slightly darker then usual. Neither Jack nor Jamie realized it, but their conversation was overheard.

There was a low, malevolent chuckle.

Suddenly, two bright bronze eyes opened. "Oh Jack, Sarah won't be able to keep me taking my revenge, but first . . . Sarah should know, and all of you should know, that I'm way more powerful then all of you."

Pitch smiled and stepped forward so he could be seen. He gazed up at the window of Jamie's bedroom. "Sweet dreams, kid, sweet dreams." With a low chuckle, Pitch vanished in a swirl of shadows.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer, if not, then I don't get a cookie. :c Let's see... *Holds out cookies.* Have them.**


End file.
